


Still Got Time

by zaynpsyco



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), gigi hadid (model)
Genre: Bisexual, F/M, Fun, M/M, Multi, Threesome, crazyshiz, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynpsyco/pseuds/zaynpsyco
Summary: It was just a while ago when I yearned for love and care everyone was fake and only seemed to be with me for my looks and my parents riches I craved and wished for a boy or girl who would understand me someone who would care someone who would love me for me not for fame money or riches and like they say be careful what you wish for i wished for one but got two I'm dating both of them and yes they know I'm dating both of them at the same time we never really talk about it much but they both seem to be fine with it before you say anything I know I'm not supposed to be greedy but I love them both equally I can't just let go so I agree i'm greedy for love who wouldn't be when you have the two realest people by your side its basically heaven my bisexual heaven





	Still Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this would contain boyxboy content if you don't like don't read if you like then thank you for reading
> 
> Smut content  
> Threesome  
> curse words  
> If you don't mind any of the things stated above then you can rea

Liam's POV

"Please " I gasped

"Zayn"I groaned

"stop"I begged

"Zayn"I groaned

"Gosh"I gasped

"Zayn" i begged

No its not what your thinking its just that my boyfriend was tickling me and I hated it yet I found myself laughing so hard I noticed that zayn was laughing so I grab his hands changing our positions he was the one laying flat while I hovered above him his eyes went wide while I smirked down at him I ran my

"Your being a naughty boy today liam" zayn says

"Oh so what's my punishment"i asked teasingly

"Let me show you " zayn says seductively making me to raise a brow at him but smiled non the less

"Oh so do your worst" liam says the smile disappearing from his face as he saw that zayn lips was only a few centimetres from his zayn wrapped his hands around my neck as soon as our lips met the door slammed open Zayn groaned while I pulled away I looked towards the door to see Gigi standing awkwardly

"Oh hey Gigi don't just stand there come in" zayn says happily I watched as she walked right into his arms he hugged and kissed her she giggled they were in their own world when our eyes met

"Hi liam"she says happily

"Hey Gigi"I say back to her we aren't what you call friends we are not that close even though we are dating the same boy but I don't really have a problem with her I'm fine with zayn dating her she's a nice girl ands she doesn't seem to have a problem with me either

" I was hoping all of us would just hang out today"zayn says from where his hands where around her while I sat opposite from them my back against the wall

" i got to get home"I say

"Aw just stay over we never really hang out together"

"That's true common liam stay" Gigi says

"Maybe next time I really have something to do " I say

"Oh OK" zayn says sadly while Gigi stared at me with an unknown look in her eyes its unknown because I don't really try to figure her out I put on my blazer

"Do you need a ride" Gigi asked

"Nah I came with my car but thanks for asking" I say

"Let me walk you out then" zayn says with a pout he walked me to the door with my hand on the door handle I was about to open the door when suddenly I was spun around I opened my mouth to gasp when I felt it those soft lips I couldn't ever resist his soft lips were on mine I shut my eyes my hands trailing to his waist as he wrapped his hands around my neck the next thing I know the kiss was turning French I knew what was happening zayn was trying to use this to keep me from going home but I really wanted to go so i used all the strength in me to pulled away zayn whimpered

"Not going to work" I smirk

"Well at least I tried "zayn says with a smile

" I guess this is goodbye"I say

"I will miss you and I love you" zayn says

"I love you too babe I say as I kiss him smack on the cheek he blushed but grinned up at me I smiled

" aren't you going to say goodbye to me"a familiar voice asks from a distance I spun around towards the direction the voice came from it was from Gigi she walked towards the door

"Goodbye Gigi" I say with a smile I walked out of the house and got into my car I turned to see zayn still standing on the porch waiting for me to go I waved at him he waved back and Gigi waved back at me I waved one more time before driving away.

 

 

So what do you think about this whole three way relationship

What do you think about liam's behavior

I was thinking who I should make liams bestfriend

Louis

Or

Harry

Don't forget to vote for

ziam   
or   
Zigi

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to vote and comment on which team you are ziam or zigi I will start counting now thanks for reading tell and share with your friends and spread and vote we are all up for a hell of a rideA story where a bisexual boy was once looking for love what happens when he finds two loves(boy and a girl) and dates both of them


End file.
